borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan War: First Place/Transcript
Mick Zaford: You gonna help me get dem Hodunk bastards? Good. If there's anything they love more than gettin' to second base with their sisters, it's cars. I want ya to get out there and ruin their race. Come into me basement. (Mission objectives update: Follow Mick Zafford) Mick Zaford: You picked the right family in this war, boyo. Ages back, one of the Hodunks drowned a few Zaford boys in the creekbed. After an ex-Hodunk killed me boy Lucky a few years back, we made a truce -- but after what happened to out distillery, it sounds like the war's back on. (Vault Hunter follows Mick Zaford into the basement) Mick Zaford: Grab that dynamite like a good lad. (Mission objectives update: Pick up explosives: 0/4) (Vault Hunter pick ups the explosives) Mick Zaford: There we are. Now get out to the Dust. I'll be up at the bar if ya need me. (Mission objectives update: Get to race track) (Vault Hunter arrives to the Hodunk Speedway) Mick Zaford: Da Hodunks do one a' these races every so often. I want ya to place them charges on the fireworks they leave around the track -- when they set off the fireworks, it'll make for some proper violence! (Mission objectives update: Place explosives: 0/4) (As the Vault Hunter places the explosives ... ) Pyrotech: Hey - whatcha doin' down there? Double-checking all the fireworks? It's cool, man, I already done that! Thanks, though! (When all the explosives are in place ...) Mick Zaford: Now that the dynamite's ready, head up to where the Hodunks got their pyrotech set up. It'll be a great place to watch the destruction. (Mission objectives update: Find a good vantage point) (Vault Hunter climbs up on a platform where the Hodunk Pyrotech is ...) Mick Zaford: Kill that pyrotech. No witnesses. (Mission objectives update: Murder Hodunk pyrotech) Pyrotech: Ba-dang-dang-doo... what are you doin' up here? Come to wish me luck when I set off those fireworks? Man, when those dudes drive by and are all NYROWWW and I hit the fireworks and it's like KABOOSH and the ladies are all like YEAAAH, it just never gets better than that! Except that one time I tied two cats together and used 'em like a skippin' rope. Blood and fur everywhere! (Upon killing the pyrotech) Announcer: It's RACE TIME, HODUNKSS! THREE! TWO! ONE! BUUUUURN RUBBER! Mick Zaford: The race is startin'! Blow the dynamite once the cars reach 'em! (Mission objectives update: Set off fireworks explosion, Explode race cars:0/3) Announcer: The cars have just reached the roundabout! I can hardly believe my eyes! Keep your eyes on the bridge, racing fans -- you're about to see some sweet-ass jumps! Announcer: The cars have almost reached the fireworks -- prepare for AWESOME! (Vault hunter detonates the explosives ...) (If none of the cars are destroyed ...) Mick Zaford: The race is startin'! Blow the dynamite once the cars reach 'em! (Mick repeats the same line, error in the mission script? Mission objective Explode race cars changes to Shoot race cars) (If some of the cars are destroyed ...) Mick Zaford: You busted some of the cars -- now get down there and finish off the rest! (Mission objective Explode race cars changes to Shoot race cars) (If all the cars are destroyed ...) Mick Zaford: Ya done me proud, bayo! I'll let ya know when I get more work for ya. Ellie: Whoo-ee Good job, sweetheart -- I saw those explosions from here! Get back to my garage and we'll see if we can't help the Hodunks get some revenge for their messed-up racetrack. (Mission objectives update: Return to Ellie) (After turning in mission to Ellie.) Ellie: After this red harvest between the two clans, you're gonna be the last man standing with a fistfull of dollars! Yo jimbo. Category:Transcripts